


Losing Time

by SwainingAstrid



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwainingAstrid/pseuds/SwainingAstrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senin yapmak istediğin bir şey var mı, zaman kaybetmek istemediğin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Von'a

Linc arabasından inip hızlı adımlarla kafeye doğru yürümeye başladı, bu şehirde gün daha aydınlanmamıştı bile ve muhtemelen etraftaki tek açık kafe burasıydı. Brian’ın ölümünden sonra Linc Zac’i halası Blaze’e bırakmış ve halasında kaldığı süre boyunca Zac’in sesini günde yalnızca birkaç dakika duymuştu. Konuştukları zamanda Zac’in sesi oldukça sakindi ama dün ki konuşmalarında oldukça net bir şekilde bugün burada buluşmak istediğini söylemişti ve bu durum Linc’i oldukça endişelendiriyordu.

Kafeden içeri girdiğinde, koyu kahvenin kokusuyla daha da ayıldı, Zac’i köşede camın yanında ki bir masada oturuyordu, yanına ilerlemeye başladı, Zac onu görmüş olmasına rağmen sandalyesinden kalkmayınca, Linc’te bir şey demeden onun karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

Sessizce merhaba dedi Linc, Zac ise elleri kahve kupasını tutarken, başını sallamakla yetindi, hala çok üzgün görünüyordu ama duruşu söylemek istediği bir şeyler olduğunu gösteriyordu.

-Blaze nasıl?

“Daha iyi, alışmaya çalışıyor.” diye yanıtladı Zac, masaya oturduğundan beri Linc’in yüzüne bakmamıştı ve sesindeki kararlılık gitmiş gibiydi.

-Sen nasılsın?

Zac’ten histerik bir gülüş duyuldu, artık yüzünü kaldırmıştı ve direk Linc’e bakıyordu, sanki söylemek istediklerine karar vermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Sessizce konuştuğunda, Linc bunları duyan ilk kişi olduğunu hissetmeden edemedi:

-Alışmaya çalışıyorum… Sanki içimde büyük bir boşluk var gibi ve ben ona alışmaya çalışıyorum. Biliyor musun, bu zamandaki ilk gecemde, diğer zamanın sonlanmasının neden o kadar uzun tutulduğunu düşündüm, orası daha kısa olsaydı sana daha çabuk kavuşacaktık. Ama şu anda o zamanın o kadar uzun sürmesinden dolayı mutluyum, burada babamla geçirdiğim birkaç yılım varken, diğer tarafta kalbimde yüzlerce yıllık bir zaman ve anılar var, onlara sahip olduğum için mutluyum.

Linc bir şey diyemeden onu izliyordu, Brian’ın ölümü Zac’i oldukça değiştirmiş gibiydi, her zaman gülümsemeyi görebileceğiniz gözlerinde artık yerleşmiş bir hüzün var gibiydi.

-Babam öldüğünde kalbindeki her şeyi yapmış mıydı bilmiyorum ama Daren bunun için çabalıyor.

Linc’in kaşlarını kaldırdığını görünce, kahvesinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra onun sorulmamış sorusunu cevaplarcasına devam etti:

-Daren ve Brad evlendiler, ayrıca bir de oğulları var, sanırım birbirlerini bu kadar severken zaman kaybetmek istemiyorlar.

Linc’in hafifçe gülümsemesini fark ettiğinde, Zac’te hafifçe gülümsedi, ne olursa olsun ilk ördeklerin arasında anlayamadığı bir bağ olacaktı.

“Peki…” dedi Linc Zac’in gülümsemesini izlerken, “senin yapmak istediğin bir şey var mı, zaman kaybetmek istemediğin?”

Zac sandalyesinde hafifçe dikleşti, konuşmaya başladığında sesindeki kararlılık, Linc’e telefon konuşmasını hatırlattı, endişelenmeden edemedi:

-Jack’in geldiği zamanda benim ölümüm Daren’de büyük yara açmış, bu zamanda babamın ölümü bunu yaptı ama neler planlanıyor bilmiyoruz değil mi? Annem Masa için çalışıyor, nerede bilmiyorum ama iyi, bunu hissediyorum. Daren ise Masa Başkanı oldu, ayrıca kendisine ait bir ailesi var ve iyi olduğunu hissettiğim sürece benim için bir sorun yok. Benimse yarım kalmasını istemediğim şeyler var, sen gibi.

Linc’in yüzündeki endişeyi ve merakı görebiliyordu, onu daha fazla merakta bırakmadan devam etti:

-Sen.. Senin ve seninle olanın yarım kalmasını istemiyorum, eğer bir şey olursa, kaybettiğimiz zaman içinde üzülmek istemiyorum. Birlikte olduğumuz sürece seninle yaşamak istiyorum ve eğer saraya dönebiliyorsam, orada Prens’in misafiri olarak değil, Linc’i seven adam olarak yanında durmak istiyorum.

Son sözleri söylediğinde endişeyle Linc’e baktı, söylediklerini bütün gece düşünmüştü, babasını bir anda kaybetmişti, zamanın neler taşıdığı belli değildi, abisi ise daha fazla zaman kaybetmemek için elinden geleni yapıyor gibiydi ve bu durumda Zac’te onun gibi yapmayı planlıyordu, sevdiği adamla daha fazla zamana sahip olmaya çalışıyordu.

Linc konuştuğunda sesinde hafif bir mutluluk seçiliyordu:

-Dün gece telefonda konuştuktan sonra, ne söylemek istediğine dair her ihtimali düşündüm, ama birlikte yaşamak düşünmeme izin vermediğim tek ihtimaldi. Seni seviyorum Zac, aşk olarak, seninle yaşamak ise her zaman istediğim bir şey. Saraya tekrar gelmeni çok isterim, sevdiğim adamın yanımda durmasını da.

Zac’in yüzünde beliren gülümseme kararın verildiğini gösterir gibiydi, yavaşça kahve kupasını tabağa bıraktı ve Linc’in masada duran eline uzandı, ellerinin birleşmesi ise Linc’i ilk defa öptüğü an gibi hissettirdi: onu sevdiğinin herkese ilanı ama onlara ait bir an.  

                                                                                                   ***

 


End file.
